


Enticing Stranger

by Tmntspidergirl



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmntspidergirl/pseuds/Tmntspidergirl
Summary: Lucy and her roommate live in NYC where they just so happen to share a building with a band of badass mutant turtles.
Kudos: 6





	1. Oxygen Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a quick idea but people were asking me to write more so I’m gonna try. Listen I’m a nurse not a writer so it definitely is not going to be perfect. All of the characters are in their mid 20s

It didn’t take long for you to notice that the place you called home was in the same large building as the mutant terrapins you had heard so much about. You and your roommate were on the 4th floor in a shared modest space while they were in the penthouse. For months now you simply passed by the orange clad turtle casually in the lobby. Sometimes he was alone and sometimes with his larger brothers. They always clammed up when humans were around to keep their business talk private. At first you’d smile shyly or quietly utter a friendly “good morning” as your eyes met his ocean blues but never got anything in return.You secretly liked to watch their fit forms stroll down the hall. Their tight muscles bulging under green skin. They always looked amazing in the custom clothes they donned. They were indifferent to your presence. None of them ever paid you any mind. Eventually you stopped trying to engage intentionally looking away coolly when they were near. What was the point. You were just you. Just a regular girl. Nothing special. Nobody important.  
One morning as you stepped out into the hallway locking your apartment someone roughly grabbed your arm spinning you around pressing your back to the door. Frightened at the unexpected encounter you heard a frustrated growl.  
“What the hell did you do to me. I can’t stop thinking about you. I can’t focus. I can’t concentrate.”  
“Who me? I don’t know what you...” you tried to retort.  
“It’s like you stole all of the oxygen and I can’t breathe over here.” He said pulling you eerily close to his face. “I can’t hold my breath anymore. I need you. I. Want. You.”  
You unconsciously press your knees together.  
Your heart was racing as you felt the butterflies dancing in your belly. You looked awkwardly at your feet while still being held firm in his grip. He huffs and you feel the hot air tickle your face. “Look at me.” he quietly commands. He brushes his lips ever so slightly against yours and whispers “May I?”


	2. Brazen turtle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short. Just buttoning up the beginning

You stood stunned offering no reply. Your mind was blank as your heart raced. Your breath hitched as he reached up and gently removed the glasses from your face. Carefully folding them he slid one of the long temples of your glasses into the fabric of your button down blouse hanging them in between your breasts. In another bold move he gently caressed the exposed cleavage of your chest with a large knuckle. His gaze lifted as he rephrased the unanswered question. “May I kiss you?” His voice was low but authoritative as it sought permission. Mentally you were chiding yourself. Why the heck was it so hard for your mouth to form a response? Perhaps it was because this persistent invader was wholly overstepping the socially acceptable personal space situation. You blinked rapidly trying to compose yourself. Advancing, a three fingered hand ran through your hair as he inhaled deeply. “Mmmm. You smell terrific” he hummed faintly. “What do they call you?” The mutant turtle was so close that she could feel the heat from his skin.  
“L- Lucy” you stammered then swallowed dryly. “My name is Lucy Victoria”.  
The brazen turtle seemed to be mesmerized; his eyes darting between her eyes and her mouth as she spoke. He tenderly rubbed a thumb back and forth on her bottom lip. “Well, I’m Michelangelo.”  
“N-Nice to meet you.” you barely uttered.  
Grabbing your hand and bringing it to his lips he said “The. Pleasure. Is. All. Mine.” Kissing a different finger between words.  
His cell phone rang “Please excuse me” he politely said as he stepped back to answer it. “Yeah? When? Yep. Got it. On my way.” he said then hung up.  
“I have to go.” he said quickly, “I’ll pick you up at six.”  
“What? Pick me up?”  
“Yes. Pick you up. For dinner.”  
“Oh...I...I don’t know. It’s Monday...” you stumbled over your words at his abruptness.  
“Do you not eat dinner on Mondays?”  
“No. I mean...Yes, I do but...”  
“Ok. Good. See you at six.” He winked and quickly started down the hall leaving you alone once more.


	3. The Note

As soon as Michelangelo was gone Lucy opened the door to her apartment rushing in and shutting it quickly. She leaned on the door and panted heavily trying to catch her breath. Her mind was not able to process what just happened and she wanted to crawl back into bed and hide.  
“Um, Hi” a voice said. “Welcome back.”  
KJ was Lucy’s best friend. They were more than just roommates honestly. Their personalities were different but somehow it worked. Lucy was patient and sweet. KJ was more of a rebel. She could be unruly and stubborn but in a protective older sister kind of way. “What’s wrong? Who do I have to kill”? KJ asked seeing the scared expression on Lucy’s face.  
“Oh. Nothing. I mean no one”.  
KJ cocked her head to the side in disbelief and said “Something is definitely up. SPILL”. She pulled Lucy over to join her on the couch.  
“You know the turtle boys”?  
“Duh. Of course.” KJ said rolling her eyes.  
“Well the one that wears the orange thingy-“  
“Orange mask?”  
“Yeah. Uh, his name is Michelangelo”. Lucy said trying to spit the words out.  
“Ok. Go on.”  
“When I was trying to go to work he snuck up and got right in my face and”  
“HE WHAT?!” KJ interrupted.  
“He said I did something to him. Like turned him on or whatever. He asked if he could kiss me”. Lucy said voice shaking a bit.  
“You kissed him?!”  
“Of course not! I wouldn’t do that and you know it! But he wanted to. Asked permission. I was so shocked to have him up in my personal space. It was uncomfortable and well, sort of hot.” Lucy admitted.  
“So then what DID happen”? the impatience was evident in the brunette’s tone.  
“He uh, had to go suddenly. Got a call and left. He said he would pick me up at six”.  
“Pick you up? For what?”  
“I guess he wants to take me out to dinner.”  
KJ scoffs. “So he’s just assuming he can say whatever he wants and you’re supposed to just do it? Do you even want to go?”  
“No! Hell no! First of all he intimidates the shit out of me. Secondly even if I wanted to go I would have nothing to wear. Anyway, He’s...he’s...and I’m...”  
“So fit. So muscular. I think they’re hot.” KJ admitted blushing a bit and giggling.  
“Well I do too! Don’t get me wrong here. I’m just saying...what do they want from me anyway? They are rich and I’m probably just some passing fancy. I have no interest in being another notch on their belt loop. I’m sure they can have any girl. I bet women throw themselves at them”.  
“So you just tell him no thank you to the invite and drop it” KJ suggested. “Problem solved. Moving on.”  
Lucy sighed. “I wish it were that easy. First of all how do I tell him no? I can’t text him. I don’t know his number.”  
“Knock on the door to the penthouse and just tell him face to face. I’ll go with you.”  
Lucy brought her hands up to her face in frustration. “I just told you he left. As in he is not home”.  
“Even better! We leave a note taped to the door. Then you don’t even have to see him.” KJ smiled. “I’ll get some paper and pencil for you.”  
A note was written and crumpled up. Several drafts later the small note was folded in half carefully and the girls headed to the elevator together.  
KJ said “this is exciting! It’s like we are on a mission! Oh man! I should have worn heals like the Charlie’s angels girls”.  
“I just want this over with. I feel like puking.” Lucy said with her head down.  
“Well, then at least you calling in sick wouldn’t be a lie!” KJ said chuckling as Lucy gently smacked her arm.  
When the elevator door opened both girls popped just their heads out and comically looked side to side. “The coast is clear” KJ whispered.  
“Good. Let’s go get this over with” Lucy whispered back.  
Together they snuck over to the door to the penthouse to hang the note.  
“Where’s the tape?” Lucy quietly asked hand outstretched.  
“I didn’t bring it. I thought you were going to grab it”. KJ replied.  
“Seriously?!” Lucy whispered in a harsh tone. “You were supposed to get it while I wrote the note!”  
“Was I also supposed to read your mind? You didn’t say for me to grab it!” KJ muttered back. “For fuck sake. Just slide it under the door instead. And hurry up!”  
Lucy bent down to slip the paper under the door when it unexpectedly opened. Both girls squeaked in surprise and jumped back.  
“Good morning Ladies. Can I help you with something?” A tall mutant brother stood in the doorway. He was wearing dark purple sweatpants that were rolled down a bit and no shirt.  
“I...uh...” Lucy struggled to form words.  
“How did you know we were here?” KJ boldly asked.  
“Surveillance” the turtle replied pointing to a camera behind them. “And you were kinda loud too.” He smiled. He raised one arm above his head and grabbed the top of the doorframe. “So did you ladies need something or were you just practicing your ninja stealth?”  
“That’s hot.” KJ said under her breath and Lucy elbowed her and glared at her roommate to be quiet.  
“Um. No sir. We don’t need anything. Sorry to have bothered you.” Lucy grabbed KJ’s arm and started heading back towards the elevator.  
“Wait! I think you dropped this”. He bend down picking up the paper from the floor. His natural curiosity had him unfolding it and reading before he could be stopped.  
“It was just a note for Michelangelo”. Lucy said.  
“I see that. He’s not going to like this.” The slender brother said.  
“Can you please be sure he gets it? Thanks. We really must be going”. Lucy said and quickly turned on her heal.  
“Sure thing” he said as he began closing the door.  
An unknown voice was heard from within the penthouse before the door fully closed. “Who was at the door Donnie?”  
“No one. Just some silly Girl Scouts. Selling diabetes or something”.


	4. Angry Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KJ meets Raph or should I say tornado meets volcano.

“Oh my God” Lucy said as the elevator door closed. “I’m so embarrassed. I can’t believe we got caught.”  
“Oh my God” KJ giggled back “Dude, Did you see how tall that guy was?”  
The elevator door opened and the friends walked towards their shared apartment. As they rounded the corner they could see some large packages in front of their door.  
“Did you order anything?”  
“No. What the...” KJ read the tag on one of the boxes “to Lucy, from M”  
“For me?!” The blond said in surprise.  
“Come on! Hurry up and get inside. I wanna see what’s in ‘em”.  
The first box had a pair of black Stilettos with red soles. *gasp* “Lucy, I think these are real Louboutin”.  
“Uh, am I supposed to know what that means?” Lucy said.  
“It means you’re probably going to break your neck trying to walk in them...*gasp*”  
“What now?!”  
“They’re your size.” KJ replied in disbelief.  
“Of course they are.” Lucy ran her hand over her face in frustration. “How did he know what size I wear anyway?”  
“What’s in the next box?”  
“Holy shit”. Both girls said in unison as the contents were revealed.  
“She’s gorgeous”.  
“If he thinks I’m wearing this...this...he is sorely mistaken!”  
KJ started laughing. “Doesn’t leave much to the imagination does it?!”  
“Well doesn’t matter. I’m not accepting these. I’m not going to dinner. All of this will have to go back.”  
“Good call. You know if you accept these gifts he’s going to assume you owe him something in return.” KJ agrees.  
“This whole thing is stressing me out.” Lucy sighed face downcast.  
“How about you go take a nice relaxing soak in the tub. Try to relax a bit. We can deal with those pushy turtle brothers later. I’ll even grab you a glass of wine.”  
“Better bring the whole bottle” Lucy said with a wink.  
The bubble bath was indeed exactly what the blond needed. The hot water hugged her gently while she quietly sang along to the music playing in the background. She sipped the red wine while pondering the pros and cons of staying submerged in this heavenly bath until she sprouted a mermaids tail.  
KJ also needed to blow off some steam. She changed into a red sports bra with a zipper in the front and a pair of black yoga pants. She turned to the exercise channel on the television. “Yes! I love tae bo!” She started with a few stretches and quickly joined the class keeping up with their kicks and punches. Felt good to work up a sweat and get the blood pumping. Sometimes it was hard to get in the groove but she always felt so much better by the end, especially after a well deserved shower. 20 minutes into the workout there was a knock at the door. KJ walked over to the door and opened it. As soon as she saw the red and orange clad turtle brothers she panicked and slammed it shut again. Another knock was heard and a voice saying “Um, hey there. Is Lucy home?” After taking a deep breath, KJ reluctantly opened the door again. “Yeah. She’s home. What do you want?”  
“She left me a note while I was out. I just want to speak to her.” Mikey said smiling sweetly.  
“I don’t think that is a good idea.” KJ said dismissively “it’s not a good time”.  
Losing what little patience he possessed the larger turtle pushed the door open forcefully “Get out of the way Girly.” Raphael shoved the brunette out of the way as he entered first. The smaller brother went about searching for Lucy.  
“What the fuck dude?!” KJ shouted at the mannerless muscled mutant before her. “You don’t just get to barge in here and...”  
“WATCH ME.” Raph growled in her face. Without missing a beat KJ slapped the big brute across the face. This only fueled the fire. He chuckled as she attempted to repeat the slap. He caught her hand and said “tsk tsk little girl. I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”  
“You get out! You...you big bully!” KJ balled her fist and pounded one large thump against the hard plates of his plastron.  
A large green three fingered hand shot up and wrapped around her throat. “You’re a goddamn brat. You know that?!” Raph growled.  
“Yeah. I’m aware.” She snarled back while reaching down and grabbing a handful of fabric and flesh at the crotch of his gym shorts.  
His breath hitched in surprise. “Oh. So you wanna play dirty Little Girl?” Letting go of her throat he grabbed her ass hoisting her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked over pressing her back to the nearest wall. Unable to fight the urge she crashed her lips against his. Their tongues fought for dominance as their hands roamed each other’s bodies greedily. There was a fire in their lust filled embrace. They groped and kneaded each other’s flesh with an undeniable passion.  
Reaching between them the large terrapin unzipped the red sports bra revealing his prize. His eyes lit up in surprise when he saw that her nipples were pierced. “You like?” KJ said giving her chest a quick shake. “That’s hot”. He replied grasping the right breast and taking the mound into his mouth. She threw her head back and arched her spine as he circled the sensitive flesh with his tongue and suckled before switching to its twin. Seeking friction she moaned and ground her hips into the pronounced tent that had formed in his gym shorts.  
“Ya want this? Ya want me to stuff my big fat cock into yer pretty little pussy?” She bit down on the meaty flesh of his neck. “Ah! Fucking brat!” He put her down quickly rubbing the bite mark on his neck. “Yer gonna pay fer that!” He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her yoga pants and jerked them down. Quickly bending her over he gave her one hard slap on the ass. She let out a surprised cry. “Is that what ya want? Ya like ta be punished fer bein’ a bad girl? Huh?!” He chuckled. “I can smell ya. I can smell how turned on ya are.”  
“Then what are you waiting for?!” KJ whined.  
“Hang on Little One. I gotta make sure yer ready fer me. I don’t wanna hurt ya.” The red clad turtle reached down and cupped her sex simply applying pressure for a moment. He slipped one large finger between her slick folds. “Yer already so wet. Who got ya so wet? Huh?” In and out he repeatedly plunged the digit into her core causing her to moan as she approached her ecstasy.  
“P-please! Fuck me already!” She whimpered.  
“Hands and knees on the couch” he commanded.  
She kicked her yoga pants off her ankles and obeyed. He took his place behind her and spit into his palm. He coated his shaft with saliva and precum before lining up at her entrance. She gave a nod and he pushed into her heat. His left hand held her hip and his right hand rested on her lower back. As he watched his member disappear into her body he grunted “so tight. Ugh! You feel so fucking good”. The thumb of his right hand rubbed circles around the tight puckered hole of her anus before pushing in. KJ gasped at the unexpected intrusion. His pace quickened as he continued to thrust into her willing body. “Harder!” She moaned. She pushed back meeting his movements in perfect time. He leaned forward snaking his hand around to her swollen clit. Rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves he said “I wanna feel you cum on my dick”. The lewd sounds of their bodies slapping together mixed with moans and grunts filled the air. “I’m close! I’m gonna cum inside ya. I’m gonna fill ya up. Be a good girl n’ cum for me” was the last thing she heard before her body convulsed uncontrollably. She tightened around his shaft sending him to his finish with a few more erratic thrusts. “Shit shit FUCK” he husked shooting his hot load and panting hard. They stilled for a few minutes riding out their orgasms before he pulled away with a shiver.  
At the back of the apartment Michelangelo heard music coming from behind a door and the sweet sound of Lucy’s voice singing along. He knocked on the door. “Come in!” Lucy bellowed assuming it was her roommate requesting entry. When she looked up she screamed. “Ah! What the fuck are you doing here?! Get out! I’m taking a bath!” He quickly turned around facing away from her. “Sorry! I just wanted to talk! You said I could come in!”  
“Well yeah but only because I didn’t know it was you!”  
“How come you don’t want to come to dinner with me?” Mikey cut to the chase. “Didn’t you like the presents I sent?”  
“Sure I did. They were beautiful. Just not really my style. Besides, you shouldn’t buy me such expensive gifts. You don’t even know me!” Lucy said.  
“Well, I thought that was the point of the dinner. To get to know you. I sent the gifts because I wasn’t sure if you’d have anything appropriate to wear. No offense. I was just trying to impress you.” Mikey explained.  
“I don’t think I’d be comfortable at a place where I would be dressing so fancy. I’m kind of shy. I’m more a burger joint kinda girl. Some quiet booth in the back of a diner sort of thing.” Lucy explained.  
“Noted. I can totally bring you somewhere else if you’d still agree to accompany me.” Mikey said. “I promise I don’t bite”.  
“Would you mind handing me a towel please but don’t turn around.” Lucy asked.  
“Oh. Yeah. Sure...here you go. One dry fluffy towel for you.” He handed her the towel keeping his body facing away from her. She emerged from the bath wrapping the towel around her body as she stepped out. She had forgotten about the mirror and didn’t see that he had gotten a full view of her exiting the tub in the reflection. “I’m gonna go.” He smiled at the ackward situation. “Is 6pm still good for you?”  
“Yeah. Six is fine.”  
“Wear whatever makes you comfortable” he said as he walked out of the bathroom. Mikey walked back through the apartment just as Raph handed KJ a blanket to cover her modesty. The larger turtle smiled at his baby brother as he tucked his penis back into his pants.  
“Come on Raphael. We’re on the move.”  
“Ok. Wait. What’s yer name?” Raph turned and said to the disheveled brunette he left on the couch.  
“Call me KJ”.  
“You got it” he winked as he turned and closed the door behind him.  
Lucy walked into the living room in her towel. “Is he gone? What happened to you?”  
“Exercise. I was trying to exercise and I- I need a shower now.”


	5. Hi Koko

Mikey and Raph rode the elevator in silence. Mikey shook his head. “I can’t believe you.”  
“What?!” Raph feigned ignorance.  
“We were there for 10 minutes Raph.” Mikey said annoyed.  
“So?”  
“So you barged into a house uninvited and fucked a girl you never met previously”.  
“So? She consented”. Raph shrugged.  
“You can’t keep it in your pants for 10 fucking minutes”. Michelangelo spat bitterly.  
“What do ya want from me? Huh?! She was asking fer it!”  
“Whatever”. Mikey said walking into the penthouse.  
Donnie hearing them enter looked up. “Geez Raph. What happened to your neck?”  
“Nothin’. Don’t worry ‘bout it”. He said rubbing it with his hand.  
“He fucked a random girl and she apparently bit him”. Mikey corrected.  
“She’s not a random girl. She’s the roommate of Mikey’s blond crush”. Raph said in defense.  
“You don’t even know her”. Mikey retorted.  
“Not true. I do know AJ”  
“KJ” Mikey corrected.  
“What?! That’s what I said.” Raph said annoyed.  
“Big Red, you are an absolute fucktard”. Donnie giggled.  
“Whatever.” Raph said heading to his room.  
“I’m going to ask Leo if I can go out tonight”. Mikey said.  
“He’s in his room”. Donnie pointed smiling mischievously.  
Mikey knocked on the door to Leo’s room.  
“Fuck. Who is it?!” Leo growled.  
“It’s me.”  
“What do you want Mikey?”  
“Can I come in? I wanna ask you something.”  
“Arg! Fine. Come in”.  
Leo was faced away from the door with his pants unzippered and his cock pulled out. Mikey entered and then froze when he heard the sounds of slurping and sucking that alerted him to the current activities.  
“Sorry. I can come back later. Hi Koko.”  
“Hi Michael” she paused to greet the intruder.  
“Did I tell you to stop?” Leo said putting his hand on the back of her head as she continued to bob it up and down. “What’s up Mike.”  
“Oh. I have a date. Wanted to make sure it’s ok if I don’t join you for supper tonight.”  
Koko caressed his balls while licking a fat stripe up his cock.  
“Ugh. Good girl. Keep going” he said as he patted her head. “Mike, I read her note. Seems as though she isn’t interested.”  
“Actually she changed her mind. Raph and I visited her apartment and had a quick conversation. She agreed to come.”  
“Ooo! I wanna cum Daddy”. Koko giggled.  
“Shut your dirty fucking mouth Naughty Kitty” Leo said in his dom voice.  
“Why don’t you make me?” She pouted.  
“That’s it! Up on the bed!” He growled. “Yes Mikey, you can go. You better be on your best behavior. The last thing we mutants need is bad publicity.”  
“Mikey! You wanna join us?” Koko said patting the bed.  
“No thanks Sugar. I gotta get ready for my date.” Mikey said. “If you’re worried about bad publicity Leo you might want to have a talk with Raph. Dude’s out of control. Ask him about his neck.”  
“Mikey. Get. Out.” Leo snarled.  
“Later!” He said closing the door.  
“What the fuck Donatello. You could have warned me he was busy.”  
“Where’s the fun in that” Don retorted.  
“If I had a middle finger I’d be flipping you off right now Bro”.  
“Duly noted” Donnie giggle snorted.


End file.
